


Не судьба

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Если паранорма перемкнуло от перенапряжения, и Дар временно перестал работать, то это катастрофа, а если у двоих сразу?
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Не судьба

— Шульдих, какого хрена ты улыбаешься?! Это же катастрофа! – не выдержал Кроуфорд и выругался в сердцах. Виртуозно, как и всё, за чтобы он ни брался.

В отсутствии Дара он чувствовал себя, как осознавший истинное положение дел голый король. Вроде ничего ещё не случилось, но похоже на то, как если бы президент Америки приносил в день инаугурации клятву нагим.

Шульдих пожал плечами и раздражающе жизнерадостно улыбнулся:

— Это значит, что у нас незапланированные каникулы. Так сказать, больничный по состоянию здоровья.

Он, конечно, ощущал некоторый дискомфорт оттого, что не слышал, о чем думают все эти ебанутые люди вокруг, но, пожалуй, готов был потерпеть и умерить своё любопытство. Ради более высокой цели. Например, хорошего секса, которого не было слишком давно. Будь проклят тот день, когда он занялся этой хлопотной работой!

Никакой с ней личной жизни нет.

По-хорошему, «слепое пятно», как его называл Кроуфорд, не сулило ничего хорошего. Оракул слеп, как новорожденный котенок, а телепат глух, как Бетховен… Но недобитый оптимист из глубин пакостной рыжей души орал дурным голосом мартовского кота: «Хей-хей! Время наверстывать упущенное! Йо!»

— Шульдих, будь серьёзнее, а?

— Не могу… – проявил фальшивое раскаяние напарник и окинул фигуру собеседника откровенным взглядом.

Рентген был бы в разы скромнее.

Кроуфорд укоризненно посмотрел на рыжего. Он с ним пытался говорить о серьёзном, а напарник страдал фигней. И в упор отказывался задуматься о проблемах, которые могут им светить. Ну и как это называется?

— Ты невыносим. — Вердикт обжалованию не подлежал.

— А так же неисправим, и ещё много разных «не». Но, между прочем, сам виноват. Кто мне обещал полгода назад золотые горы и себя в придачу, только бы я был с тобой? И что? И где?

Шульдих возмущенно скрестил руки на груди.

— И что? – неохотно отозвался Кроуфорд, тоскливо прикидывая, что с каждым новым словом они уходят от темы разговора всё дальше и дальше. Да и признаваться в наличии ахиллесовой пяты лишний раз ему совершенно не хотелось. Как впрочем, и вспоминать о событиях, которые толкнули его на столь откровенные речи.

Шульдих понимающе усмехнулся. Ему доставляло особое, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие напоминать обстоятельства и смысл признания.

— А то, что золотые горы можешь оставить себе.

— Щедро. С чего бы только?

Рыжий хитрец улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя казалось, что это в принципе физически сделать невозможно. Но нет, вот она, иллюстрация фразы «от уха до уха»!

— Зачем мне они, когда я владею тобой?

Шульдих в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Кроуфордом, буквально ввинтился в его объятия и прижался к нему плотнее.

— Ну, а так как я владею финансами, то…

— Параноик. Я в достаточной мере профессионал, чтобы добраться до запасов форта Нокс, если мне приспичит.

Кроуфорд рассмеялся, поцеловал рыжего в уголок губ и в висок.

— Кажется, у нас не было нормальных ухаживаний и медового месяца?

— Ну, у нас не было и свадьбы. Если не считать того, что признавался ты в своих чувствах, думая, что меня расстреляли у стенки…

— Замолчи, — приказал Кроуфорд и заткнул рыжего поцелуем.

Шульдих воспринял действия любовника как отмашку на «старт, внимание, марш» и приступил к активному воплощению своих желаний. Избавить Кроуфорда от таких ненужных деталей гардероба, как пиджак, жилетка, галстук и рубашка было делом практически чести. Конечно, не сорок пять уставных секунд, но рыжий прекрасно справился с поставленной задачей.

Когда он провел руками по спине Кроуфорда, тот довольно заурчал и, почти не отвлекаясь от поцелуев, принялся повторять маневр рыжего. Но начал не с рубашки, а с его брюк. Громко звякнул ремень, вжикнула молния, и Шульдих не сумел сдержать стона.

Кроуфорд самодовольно улыбнулся и принялся покрывать шею своего любовника поцелуями-укусами. Брэд любил оставлять метки на теле партнера так же сильно, как тот ненавидел их находить на своём собственном и с какой радостью оставлял сам. Кроуфорд мазнул пальцами по бедру Шульдиха и, ловко подцепив резинку боксерок, обхватил ладонью член рыжего. Шульдих вцепился в любовника клещами. Ноги не держали. Кроуфорд, промахнувшись, поцеловал в скулу и…

… вздрогнул от радостно заигравшей мелодии, поставленной на их куратора от Эсцет.

Без колебаний он достал мобильный и обреченно нажал на кнопку приема вызова.

Ни один секс не стоил смерти.

— Слушаю.

В лицо своему любовнику Брэд старался не смотреть. Он не хотел знать, что по этому поводу думает рыжий.

Шульдих взвыл, натянул брюки и вылетел из гостиной. В отдалении громко хлопнула дверь ванной.

Не надо было быть оракулом, чтобы предвидеть сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, то, чем рыжий собирался заняться под душем. Во-вторых, что Кроуфорду даже такого счастья в ближайшие пару часов не светило, поскольку куратор, будь он проклят, всегда звонил по принципу «коротенько, часов на пару». А в-третьих, звонок означает проблемы в будущем.

«Слепое пятно» действовало, соблюдая все законы Мерфи.

Работа оказалась не такой страшной, как её подробно расписывал куратор от Эсцет, герр Штофманн. Всего-то организовать пару трупов. Что может быть проще, когда они появляются в срок, там, где надо, и ничто не мешает нажать на курок?

Кроуфорд, проблуждав по городу полдня и эпизодически маневрируя, чтобы скинуть маловероятный, но всё-таки возможный хвост, наконец оказался на пороге того места, которое они с напарником за последние полгода привыкли называть домом.

Судя по тому, что из гостиной доносились бурные немецкие выкрики, Шульдих был на месте и, более того, поглощен футболом. В последнее время он пристрастился к этому делу. Болел за какую-то малоизвестную команду «Вулверхемптон», которая чаще проигрывала, чем выигрывала.

— Нет! Нет! Да! Да! – орал Шульдих.

— И тебе доброго вечера, — поприветствовал напарника Кроуфорд.

Надо отдать рыжему должное: имей эти возгласы немного другую интонационную окраску – встало бы прямо с порога. А так… хотелось только убавить громкость.

Усталость навалилась на плечи тяжелым грузом, и Кроуфорд, не заворачивая в гостиную, пополз наверх по строго заданному маршруту «душ-койка». Но, попав в ванную комнату, соблазнился идеей поваляться в джакузи. Гидромассаж обещал измученному телу райское блаженство. Он включил музыкальный центр. Из колонок потекла приятная мелодия, что-то из французского шансона шестидесятых. Мимолетно улыбнулся и, посмотрев, как медленно набирается вода, отправился прилечь на пару минут.

О том, что Шульдих соизволил почтить его своим визитом, Кроуфорд понял не сразу. Он уже откровенно дремал, когда до того мирный сон о лазурным побережье с высоким синим небом, на котором белыми пятнами как-то по-особенному ярко выделялись перья облаков, с золотым песком, теплым морем, воды которого омывали босые ноги, и зацепившаяся за правую щиколотку водоросль безбожно щекоталась, начал трансформироваться в шальную эротическую фантазию. Кто в подростковом возрасте не испытывал на себе их силу! Кроуфорд застонал и разлепил глаза. Что происходит, он понял раньше, чем наткнулся взглядом на макушку любовника.

Снизу по-прежнему доносились оглушительные вопли болельщиков, и почти неслышно журчала вода в ванной. Шульдих самозабвенно ласкал языком член Кроуфорда, брал в рот и позволял бедрам партнера подаваться навстречу, толкаясь в глотку. О, да-а-а… это было лучше любой фантазии!

Кроуфорд застонал, выгнулся – до столь желанного финала оставалось совсем немного… где-то щелкнуло, зашипело, и свет в доме погас.

— А?! – отпрянул Шульдих.

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Кроуфорд, к которому вместе с неожиданно возникшим шипением пришла короткая вспышка-видение.

Он судорожно сжал себя рукой и кончил. Концовка была смазанной, никакой по сравнению со всем остальным, но это в любом случае было лучше, чем со стояком бежать в ванну, выключать воду, устранять последствия потопа, а потом возится со сгоревшей проводкой.

— Э? – не понял рыжий. – Брэд?

— Что, Шульдих? – мученически простонал Кроуфорд, с трудом садясь на постели.

Ситуация была донельзя идиотская. Картина маслом: Брэд с разведенными ногами, между которыми сидел удивленный Шульдих, всё увеличивающийся потоп в ванной и грядущие неприятности в будущем. В особенности в контексте того, что при попытке вызвать видение повторно и абсолютно осознанно, Кроуфорд снова наткнулся на раздражающую безучастность собственного дара к его нуждам. Редкие вспышки, конечно, обнадеживали. Значит, процесс восстановления шел полным ходом, но это как-то мало утешало в контексте общей ситуации.

— Вода…

— Слезь с меня и пошли устранять последствия локальной Катрины в нашей жизни.

— Чего? – не понял рыжий.

— А, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд, — потом погуглишь.

Утро следующего дня не принесло существенных неприятностей, кроме автографа какой-то наглой птицы на капоте только что побывавшей в мойке машины. По сравнению со вчерашними бедами это было сущей мелочью, хотя и неприятной.

В офисе оказалось тоже не всё в порядке. Уборщица сломала жалюзи в кабинете Кроуфорда, и теперь они были закрыты ровно на одну треть, что, конечно же, не спасало. В окно светило солнце, яркое и беспощадное, немилосердно пекло в затылок, и от сводок болела голова. Одно дело, когда возможный вариант развития ситуации приходится рассчитывать, основываясь на наиболее вероятной линии будущего, и совсем другое, когда, по сути, тычешь пальцем в небо. И как только не-паранормы занимаются прогнозированием? В гадании на кофейной гуще и то смысла больше.

Шульдих появился в офисе в обеденный перерыв. Он возился с мастерами, вызванными починить проводку, с самого утра и, по здравому размышлению Кроуфорда, не должны были закончить так рано.

Рыжий сиял ярче золотой олимпийской медали в день награждения.

— Что у нас хорошего? – спросил Кроуфорд, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Всё работает, — улыбнулся Шульдих. – Я заказал уборку. Так что до вечера нам дома лучше не появляться.

— И логичным будет пойти… куда? – вопрос Кроуфорд задал с явным неудовольствием. Непривычное занятие — спрашивать о том, что обычно привык знать задолго наперед.

— Ну… вечером решим. Я знаю, чем мы займемся сейчас, — плутовская улыбка заиграла на губах рыжего, отчего его лицо приобрело сходство с лисьей мордочкой в предвкушении сливок.

Кроуфорд ослабил узел галстука. Ему стало душно. Внизу живота потянуло в предвкушении… неведомого. На сей раз действительно неведомого. Особенно в контексте безграничной и извращенной фантазии телепата.

Он сглотнул вставший в горле ком, перевел дыхание и облизал губы, не отводя взгляда от рыжей бестии, которая, несмотря на своё недвусмысленное предложение, не спешила перейти к основной части банкета.

Шульдих танцующим шагом подошел к массивному столу красного дерева, за которым восседал Кроуфорд. Рыжий сощурился, спасаясь от бьющего ему прямо в глаза яркого света. В его волосах запутались солнечные зайчики, а веснушки изменили обычно бледное лицо до неузнаваемости. С ними ему всегда было вечные девятнадцать. Шульдих оперся рукой на стол, чуть подался вперед и стянул очки с носа любовника. Взгляд у Кроуфорда тут же стал расфокусированным.

Совсем некстати.

Ему хотелось видеть лицо рыжего: как потемнеют синие глаза, исчезнет кривая усмешка и на её место появится такая – словами не описать… чертовски привлекательная? – которую захочется сцеловать.

— Как насчет того, чтобы закрыть дверь? – хрипло спросил Кроуфорд, прикидывая, что обеденный перерыв скоро закончится.

— Как насчет того, чтобы оставить её открытой?

Шульдих обошел стол, встал за его креслом, нагнулся, обжег шею Кроуфорда дыханием чуть повыше жесткого воротничка офисной рубашки и прикусил мочку уха – эрогенную зону, которую рыжий обнаружил у него совсем недавно. И теперь при каждом удобном и неудобном случае нагло пользовался. Кроуфорд едва прогнулся в пояснице. От этой неспешной игры крышу срывало начисто. Желание спорить, настаивать на своём исчезало с каждым новым посасыванием мочки уха. И это было чудовищно нечестно!

Дождавшись стона Брэда, который Шульдих расценил как полную капитуляцию, он потянул кресло назад, отодвигая его от стола и давая себе пространство для маневра.

— Расслабься. Получай удовольствие, — промурлыкал рыжий. – Я давно хотел повторения.

— Шульдих… — Кроуфорд с трудом собрался с мыслями, наблюдая за телепатом, усевшимся на край стола и теперь демонстративно расстегивающим пуговицы своей рубашки. Жарко было даже просто смотреть. Особенно, когда воображение дорисовывает то, что исчезло из-за плохого зрения. – В прошлый раз ты просто усыпил совет директоров.

— А в этот тебе придется их выгнать, — Шульдих подался вперед и ловко развязал галстук Кроуфорда.

У того перехватило дыхание.

Он и не знал, как быстро сухой офисный кабинет может насквозь пропитаться сексом и желанием.

Шульдих определенно обладал должными умениями.

Что тут происходило, понял бы даже девственник!

Стоило любовнику положить руку на пах Кроуфорда, как у того мысли сдуло, словно пыль со старого тома Камасутры. История вожделения насчитывает тысячи лет, и в ней ничего кардинально не изменилось.

А за этим простым, в сущности, движением был поцелуй. Такой, после которого не остается ни дыхания, ни голоса.

— Хны-ы-ы… — протянул Кроуфорд и выдохнул приказ, но вышло-то просьбой. – На стол…

Сбитое дыхание – не разобрать, у кого сильнее. Возня. Звучное немецкое ругательство, когда Шульдих слишком порывисто отстранился и приложился спиной о край столешницы.

Кроуфорд не церемонился, развернул рыжего и заставил его лечь животом на стол. Под щекой рыжего контракт на двести пятьдесят тысяч долларов, но ему плевать. Перед глазами серебряный шар, который, если покрутить, остановится и решит твою судьбу. Как в том фильме «да», «нет», «может быть» или «спроси у мамы»?! Смешная штука, тем более, на столе у оракула, который предскажет исход любого дела с большей гарантией, нежели эта игрушка, работающая по закону случайных чисел. Но Шульдих был готов рискнуть. У него, собственно, был всего один вопрос: удастся ли на сей раз завершить начатое?

Молнии вжикнули оглушительно громко в тишине кабинета. Почти синхронное движение, совсем не дожидаясь заботы со стороны партнера. Кроуфорд запустил руку в штаны Шульдиха и сжал его член в руке. Шульдих позабыл обо всём на свете, словно способность думать отключили рубильником.

Брэд потерся о любовника, нащупал в ящике стола любрикант, с тихим чпоком отвинтил крышку. В предвкушении у рыжего заныло внизу живота. Сейчас он был готов забыть и о безопасности, и о последствиях, только бы Кроуфорд наконец-то вставил!

Кроуфорд не заставил себя упрашивать.

— Да-а-а! – не сдержался Шульдих и подался навстречу любовнику.

Его затрясло, как в лихорадке.

Послышался грохот, и Кроуфорд с коротким всхлипом упал на него сверху, а на пол грохнулся офисный торшер, зазвенели стекла, и из коридора донеся испуганный крик секретарши:

— Землетрясение!

Несколько дней прошло в относительном покое. Кроуфорд договаривался о ремонте офиса, лечил шишку на затылке и пострадавшее самомнение. Шульдих нарезал вокруг него круги не хуже оголодавшей акулы, но до поры до времени помалкивал.

В наступление, как ни странно, перешел Кроуфорд. Видимо, решил реабилитироваться хотя бы в собственных глазах.

Подловив удобный момент, он затолкал Шульдиха в ближайшую дверь.

Шульдих никогда не думал, что опустится до секса в сортире. Он считал, что времена тисканья по подворотням тайком от всех давно минули, но до чего только не доводит вынужденное воздержание. Если бы телепат был суеверен, то он бы подумал, что их кто-то проклял.

Все попытки заняться любовью в человеческих условиях с треском провалились, так может с нечеловеческими повезет?

Но что-то всё-таки в этом есть. Особенно если с первого раза не промахнуться мимо кабинки для инвалидов: больше места для маневра.

Как же это заводит, когда, чтобы сделать тебе минет, перед тобой опускается на колени человек, на чьей руке небрежно поблескивает ролекс, а костюм сшит на заказ на Оксфорд-стрит, и ему совершенно плевать, что новую с иголочки одежду придется выкинуть.

Шульдих запрокинул голову назад, ударился затылком о стенку и прикусил собственное запястье, чтобы не стонать.

Кроуфорд поднялся на ноги, взял укушенную руку Шульдиха и поднес к губам. Невесомый поцелуй в место саднящего укуса, и Шульдих застонал вслух, позабыв обо всех предосторожностях. Никаких сил не было держаться, ведь чертов оракул не отводил взгляда, а в его потемневших карих глазах Шульдих без всякого Дара читал желание. Не кого-то там абстрактно, а конкретно его. Здесь и сейчас.

Шульдих судорожно облизал губы и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Вышло ни черта не нежно, а жарко и горячо. Так что, казалось, пластик под спиной плавился.

— Нет, ну ты подумай, какой придурок?! – раздался раздраженный женский голос, и дверь открылась, пропуская внутрь девушек, решивших попудрить носики.

Шульдих в негодовании собрался было вырубить обеих хорошей ментальной затрещиной, чтобы неповадно было портить такой чудесный момент… но Дар даже не собирался работать, как ему полагалось.

Целые и невредимые девушки прошли внутрь и остановились, по всему видимо, перед зеркалом.

Кроуфорд мученически закатил глаза. Они стояли, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, и ничего не могли поделать. Ну что стоило Кроуфорду обратить внимание, куда именно он затаскивал Шульдиха? В конце концов, телепат согласился бы на любое место. Не только на женский туалет.

— Твой-то?

— Мой-то. Бывший! Я ему ничего не сделала. Подумаешь, предложила вставить два пальца и сделать массаж простаты.

Лицо у Кроуфорда вытянулось. У Шульдиха несинхронно задергались брови.

Возбуждение начало сходить на нет.

— Ну…

— Что ну? Он посреди секса встал и вышел. Нет, ну ты прикинь, до чего нервные мужики пошли? Хоть на баб переходи!

— Ну и перейди.

Дверь за ними закрылась.

Кроуфорд и Шульдих ещё немного постояли, не шевелясь, потом отлипли друг от друга. Молча поправили одежду и так же вышли вон.

— Это невыносимо! – в пятнадцатый раз за последние полчаса произнес Шульдих.

Кроуфорд никак не отреагировал на его возглас. Всё это время он остро жалел только о том, что нельзя было убрать звук в наушниках. За блаженную тишину он бы сейчас многое отдал.

Например, чужую жизнь.

— Если так будет продолжаться, то я умру раньше отмеренного мне срока.

— Угу, — мрачно согласился Кроуфорд, на секунду прикидывая, насколько тогда станет тихо в его жизни, и с ужасом отвергая эту мысль. До чего только отсутствие секса не доводит человека! Буквально до абсурда.

Под брюхом МИ-2 покачивалось зеленое море. Ели тут росли так близко друг к другу, что редкие проплешины полянок с высоты полета казались ничем иным, как островами.

— Мне вот интересно, через сколько я импотентом стану?

— С чего вдруг? – удивился такому повороту мыслей рыжего Кроуфорд.

— Ну, а ты как думаешь? Туда-сюда, обратно и, увы, я имею в виду не тот ритм определенных движений, который бы хотел. Что это за «встал, упал, отжался» применительно к эрекции? Землетрясение, потоп, идиоты, наконец…

От расстройства чувств Шульдиха несло.

Кроуфорд ловко увернулся от его руки, которая, как та пуля, просвистела совсем рядом с его носом.

— Шульдих, успокойся. Это просто необыкновенное стечение обстоятельств.

— Необыкновенное стечение обстоятельств – это когда не встало. Хотя нет, это ещё хуже, просто катастрофа!

На рыжего было больно смотреть. На фоне его душевных мук собственная неудовлетворенность жизнью блекла.

— Шульдих...

— Да! Да! Ты абсолютно прав! «Слепое пятно» – это отвратительно! Это ужасно! Доволен?!

— Шульдих…

— Да! Я ошибался, что ты ещё хочешь услышать? Я не могу существовать в таких нечеловеческих условиях!

— Шульдих, пристегнись! Мы падаем, — рявкнул Кроуфорд.

Вертолет чихнул, и его повело в сторону.

— Я не хочу умирать так рано! – рыжий вцепился в ремни безопасности.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — спокойно отозвался Кроуфорд, пытаясь довести машину до островка, свободного от деревьев и пригодного для посадки.

Телепат благоразумно заткнулся, памятуя о том, что «толкнул под руку — получил в лоб» сейчас может сработать в самом радикальном смысле.

Посадка вышла неожиданно мягкой. Всего пару раз тряхнуло.

Шульдих практически сросся с креслом, буквально прикипел всей душой за эти пару минут и отцепляться был явно не намерен. В свете неприятностей, которые их преследовали в последнее время, концовка вышла в стиле «они жили долго и счастливо». Может, потому что они не пытались проделать в воздухе суицидальный трюк «займись любовью с пилотом»?

Кроуфорд с наслаждением снял шлем, отстегнул ремни и с легкостью выпрыгнул из вертолета.

— Ну и долго ты собираешься там рассиживаться? – недовольно спросил он.

Молчание Шульдиха продлилось недолго. Гибкая психика телепата позволяла ему выходить из стрессовых ситуаций сухим всегда.

— Мы чуть не погибли, — доверительно сообщил он Кроуфорду. – Теперь мы застряли в месте под красивым названием «Нигде», и дай я догадаюсь, выходить на связь нам не рекомендуется инструкциями?

— Разумеется.

Кроуфорд вытащил из вертолета палатку.

— Хворост собери. Заночуем тут. Наши клиенты отыщут нас сами.

— Как? Маяк же не включен.

— Ну… им повезет, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд.

Шульдих внимательно проследил за тем, как напарник сноровисто и не спеша раскладывает палатку. Он, конечно, умел держать себя в руках лучше, чем кто-либо другой на памяти телепата, но всё-таки это было перегибом, если только…

— К тебе вернулся Дар? – скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос. Немного с обвинительными нотками.

Кроуфорд оторвался от раскладывания палатки.

— Твой Дар вернется через три дня, а теперь будь любезен займись костром, я захочу после хорошего секса подкрепиться, а не искать впотьмах хворост.

— Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что спланировал всё это? – вкрадчиво спросил Шульдих, даже не зная, как реагировать на озарение, обрушившееся на его голову.

— Как всегда.

— Значит, раньше… у нас ничего не обламывалось, потому что… аха.

Шульдих поднял голову, улыбнулся яркому солнцу, от которого во все стороны по голубому небосводу расходились дороги белого золота.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь быть простым смертным? – иронично спросил Кроуфорд.

— Нет, я думаю о том, как бы впасть в летаргический сон на всё время следующего «слепого пятна».

Кроуфорд не успел ничего возразить. Шульдих налетел на него, как торнадо на мирное побережье. Одежда полетела в разные стороны.

— Шульдих… — предостерегающе начал Кроуфорд. Впрочем, особой уверенности в его голосе не чувствовалось.

— Успеется, — отмахнулся тот.

Стадию минета они пролетели на второй космической. Кроуфорд подгонял рыжего, надавливая на затылок рукой. Заставлял брать глубже и направлял. Шульдих тоже торопился. Он не стал ждать у моря погоды и взял дело в свою руку.

И всё покатилось по накатанной. Смазка легла в руку оракулу, когда понадобилась. Без всяких там заминок. Так что почти не пришлось отрываться от рыжего, который норовил то крепче прижаться к любовнику, то спровоцировать его на более решительные действия.

Кроуфорд вошел в Шульдиха до конца. Рыжий заскреб ногтями по земле, его голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону.

— Ну же? – требовательно, скорее угаданные слова, чем услышанные за стуком собственного сердца, и Кроуфорд сорвался в движения. Напрочь забыв о том, что хотел дать любовнику привыкнуть хоть чуть-чуть.

Удовольствие оглушило, опустошило до дна: ни сил, ни желаний.

Они лежали рядом, даже не прикасаясь друг к другу. Каждый пытался справиться с собой самостоятельно. Но одного взгляда оказалось достаточным, чтобы потянуться навстречу.

Во второй раз получилось совсем иначе: медленно и не спеша. Будто и не было этого голода, горячки, обломов и злости, почти одержимости…

Они любили друг друга под высоким небом, какого-то совершенно нереального голубого цвета. На жесткой колющей спину, бока, щекочущей лодыжки траве вперемешку с иголками, оставившей на спинах, ногах и руках царапины.

Переплетались телами, руками. Впитывали друг друга.

С тихим неслышным обычному уху шелестом опустились щиты, давая почувствовать чуть больше, чем позволено обычным смертным.

Сильно. И почти до слёз.

«Если это не любовь, то тогда что?» — подумал телепат, засыпая на плече у Кроуфорда. А тому не спалось. Он лениво размышлял о том, что, с другой стороны, поиски хвороста впотьмах не такая уж и плохая перспектива за вычетом пустого желудка.


End file.
